


The Place I Love

by IPreferTVOverLife



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Sorry!, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IPreferTVOverLife/pseuds/IPreferTVOverLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The emptiness has stared to get to Mickey. The way Ian is never there, even when he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Place I Love

The humming of another pointless song about love droned on the radio in the other room. Mickey had been leaving the radio on more and more lately when nobody was home, tired of the deafening silence. It wasn’t until Ian was around more often than not that he realized how quiet his house was without him. When Ian was on one of his down phases, Mickey wouldn’t turn the radio on, secretly afraid of offending normally talkative Gallagher curled up on his bed. When he was in an up phase, the radio would be the only sound for hours and hours while Ian was gone off to who knows where doing who knows what (even though he’d have a pretty good guess as to what). 

The door clicked and light steps danced around the house. Mickey sat still on the bed. More likely than not it was Ian. When Svetlana walked into his room without warning he bolted up and mumbled something about 'no godamn privacy in this house'. She stared at him for an uncomfortable few moments before speaking in that thick accent that drove him insane. 

“You need to watch baby, I have work.” 

“Get Mandy, I’m busy.” 

“Doing what? Jacking off to Redhead boy? You watch baby.”

She left the room with as much warning as she entered and the front door clicked again. He stood up and waded his way into the living room and over to the playpin behind the couch to check on the kid. The radio sat on the second shelf on the all but empty bookcase next to the playpin. Unsure what to do, he sat on the couch and continued his daily routine. Stare at nothing and listen to empty songs. 

He didn't know how long he had been there, but now somebody else was too. The redheaded boy who had once been so perfect now wore same empty smile he wore day to day, the one they shared as they stared blankly into each others eyes on the couch. In the kitchen there was cooing and giggling and Mandy’s voice, but it seemed so distant. All he could hear was the radio droning on, like it always did. Ian was the first to look away. He got up and went back to Mickey’s room. Mickey followed. He shut the door behind himself. The hungry smirk on Ian’s face was enough.Enough to help him forget all the bad.

It was no surprise the next day when Ian refused to talk or eat or even sit up. He just laid there, limp and silent. When Mandy walked in with kid on her hip only to see Mickey hovering over Ian, whispering promises, trying to get him to get up, she left with the kid.

Days passed and nothing changed. The only noise in the house was the occasional visit from Svetlana or Mandy and the constant radio. 

More than week had gone by, Ian got up every so often! It was just to go to the bathroom. That was something, right?

Two weeks, three days. Micky walked into the bathroom only to see Ian’s hunched figured on the floor, broken glass and blood surrounded him. He looked up with the lost eyes that plagued him everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Tumblr where the works are less edited if at all... I'm sorry I'm so bad at this, not really a write.   
>  http://ninjakiti.tumblr.com/


End file.
